wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ostrze Mrozu
thumb|Ostrze Mrozu Ostrze Mrozu - przeklęty, runiczny miecz wykuty przez samego Króla Lisza. Broń ta miała moc wykradania dusz. Pierwszą jego ofiarą padł książę Arthas Menethil, upatrujący w nim szansę ocalenia swojej ojczyzny z rąk ogarniającej jej Plagi. Jak się później okazało twórca artefaktu już na długo przed początkiem Plagi wybrał młodego paladyna na największego swojego czempiona. Arthas zdobywa Ostrze Mrozu [[Plik:Frosmourne_cavern.jpg|thumb|Arthas zdobywa Ostrze Mrozu w WarCraft III: Reign of Chaos]] Po rzezi w Stratholme, książę Arthas udał się w pogoń za Mal'Ganisem do Northrend gdzie spotkał starego kompana Muradina Bronzebearda. Krasnolud myślał, że Arthas przybył mu na pomoc, a nastepnie opowiedział w jakim celu przybył na mroźny kontynent. Jak się okazało poszukiwał on legendarnej broni zwanej Ostrzem Mrozu, w której młody książę w późniejszym czasie upatrzył swojej szansy na pokonanie Mal'Ganisa i oswobodzenie swego ludu. Po wielu perypetiach Arthas wraz z Muradinem dotarł przed piedestał Ostrza Mrozu pilnowany przez mrocznych ożywieńców. Po ich pokonaniu Arthas zapytał jednego z nich czy nadal próbuje chronić ten miecz na co konający lider strażników odpowiedział, że próbuje chronić paladyna przed mieczem. Kiedy Arthas i Muradin stanęli przed mieczem, krasnolud wstrzymał księcia odczytując napis wyryty na piedestale: "Ktokolwiek weźmie do ręki ten miecz posiądzie wieczną władzę. Lecz tak jak ostrze jego tnie ciało, tak jego moc zranić musi duszę". Kiedy Muradin się domyślił, że miecz jest przeklęty, chciał przekonać Arthasa, by ten zrezygnował z pozyskania Ostrza Mrozu. Niestety młody paladyn lekkomyślnie stwierdził, że jest w stanie dźwigać każdą klątwę byle tylko wykonać swoje zadanie. Następnie podniósł miecz i wypowiedział słowa: "A teraz wzywam duchy tego miejsca, oddam wszystko, zapłacę każdą cenę jeśli tylko pomożecie mi ocalić mój lud". Po wypowiedzianej formule lód otaczający ostrze pękł raniąc i powodując amnezję Muradina. Arthas pochwycił miecz i pobiegł zabić Mal'Ganisa zostawiając krasnoluda na pastwę losu. Po dokonaniu zemsty na Mal'Ganisie, Arthas udał się na skute lodem tereny Northrend, gdzie stracił resztki swego człowieczeństwa. Następnie pierwszy z rycerzy śmierci Króla Lisza udał się do ojczyzny by odebrać - jak sam uważał - należną mu nagrodę, którą była korona Lordaeron. W celu jej zdobycia, upadły paladyn zamordował swojego ojca, a następnie oddał królestwo na pastwę Plagi. Ofiary Ostrza Mrozu thumb|Król Lisz z Ostrzem Mrozu Pierwszą ofiarą Ostrza Mrozu został Mal'Ganis. Po dokonaniu zemsty na upiornym władcy Arthas powrócił do Lordaeronu, gdzie mordując swojego ojca, Terenasa Menethila II na oczach Senatu odebrał nagrodę w postaci korony królestwa. Kolejną ważną ofiarą runicznego ostrza został były mentor Arthasa, jeden z największych paladynów Zakonu Srebrnej Ręki, Uther Przynoszący Światło, który będąc w posiadaniu magicznej urny z prochami króla Terenasa, szybko stał się celem ogarniającej Lordaeron Plagi. Następną już w kolejce tragiczną ofiarą Ostrza Mrozu została wysoka elfka broniąca wejścia do stolicy Silvermoon, w której znajdowała się elficka Studnia Słońca niezbędna do przywrócenia z martwych jednego z głównych generałów Plagi, Kel'Thuzada. Jednak w tym przypadku Arthas nie zabił swojego przeciwnika. Sylvanas została ożywiona przez Rycerza Śmierci stając się królową banshee. Gdy Arthas prowadził oblężenie magicznego miasta Dalaran w celu zdobycia księgi Medivha, na drodze stanął mu jeden z najpotężniejszych arcymagów ludzkiego przymierza, Lord Antonidas. Niestety on także nie oparł się potędzie runicznego miecza. Ostatnią z ważniejszych postaci, która oddała życie w walce z Królem Liszem pod Wrathgate był Dranosh Saurfang. Jedyną jak do tej pory istotą, jaka przeżyła rany zadane przez Ostrze Mrozu jest Illidan Stormrage walczacy z Arthasem w celu wejścia do zamarzniętej cytadeli Tronu Mrozu. Niewątpliwie jednak najważniejszą ofiarą mroźnego ostrza jest sam Arthas Menethil. Poniżej znajduje się pełna lista ofiar Ostrza Mrozu. Następujące postacie zostały zamordowane przy użyciu Ostrza Mrozu lub innymi sposobami ich dusze zostały przez miecz pochłonięte. Poza możliwymi wyjątkami w postaci tych, którzy powrócili jako nieumarli, prawdopodobnie dusze zabitych pozostawały uwięzione w mieczu aż do jego zniszczenia. * Arthas Menethil (Warcraft III, pierwsza pozyskana dusza) * Kapitan Falric (zabity w Northrend, Arthas: Rise of the Lich King; później wskrzeszony) * Kapitan Marwyn (zabity w Northrend, Arthas: Rise of the Lich King; później wskrzeszony) * Król Terenas Menethil II (zabity w komnacie imperialnej w Stolicy, Warcraft III) * Gavinrad Dziki (zabity w pobliżu Andorhal, Warcraft III) * Mędrzec Truthbearer (zabity w pobliżu Andorhal, Warcraft III) * Uther Przynoszący Światło (zabity w pobliżu Andorhal, Warcraft III) * Sylvanas Windrunner (zabita w Quel'Thalas, Warcraft III; później wskrzeszona jako banshee) * Król Anasterian Sunstrider (zabity na Wyspie Quel'Danas, Arthas: Rise of the Lich King) * Dar'Khan Drathir (zabity na Wyspie Quel'Danas, Arthas: Rise of the Lich King; później wskrzeszony) * Genjuros (zabity w Górach Alterac, Warcraft III) * Haomarush (zabity w Górach Alterac, Warcraft III) * Khanzo (zabity w Górach Alterac, Warcraft III) * Mazrigos (zabity w Górach Alterac, Warcraft III) * Throk'Feroth (zabity w Górach Alterac, Warcraft III) * Jubei'Thos (zabity w Górach Alterac, Warcraft III) * Landazar (zabity w Dalaranie, Warcraft III) * Conjurus Rex (zabity w Dalaranie, Warcraft III) * Antonidas (zabity w Dalaranie, Warcraft III) * Halahk Przynoszący Życie (zabity w ogrodach pałacowych Lordaeron, Warcraft III) * Magroth Obrońca (zabity w Ogrodach pałacowych Lordaeron, Warcraft III) * Sapphiron (zabity w Northrend, Warcraft III; później wskrzeszony jako jaszczur mrozu) * Władca Drakuru (zabity na szczycie Voltarus, World of Warcraft) * Dranosh Saurfang (zabity podczas Bitwy o Angrathar Bramę Przekleństwa, World of Warcraft; później wskrzeszony) Zgodnie ze słowami ducha Króla Terenasa Menethila II, w ostrzu uwięzione są tysiące dusz. Źródło Ostrze Mrozu nie jest zdobywalne. Blizzard udostępnił graczom topór , które ma zastąpić Ostrze Mrozu. Według wiedzy jest to bliźniacze ostrze o porównywalnej sile. Kategoria:Artefakt de:Frostgram en:Frostmourne es:Frostmourne fi:Frostmourne fr:Deuillegivre